


Just look over your shoulder

by Konzelwoman



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konzelwoman/pseuds/Konzelwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just look over your shoulder, and I'll be there always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just look over your shoulder, pt. 1

_A/N: I have a lot planned for this, but it is already so long, so I am just going to make it multiple posts then combine them at the end. Disclaimer: I do not own any of THG or any of the mentioned Disney/Pixar movies.  
_

X-X-X

Katniss’ favorite movie growing up was Disney’s Tarzan. She loved the idea of loving someone else who was so different than you as one of your own. Her little sister Prim would sit beside her and watch it every day, all summer long.

She would point at the screen and shout, “Monkey!” and clap her hands in approval of her own voice. Whenever Sabor the leopard came on the screen, she would gasp and cover her eyes, stealing glimpses through her fingers, only to see the cat once again, and whimper as she closed the gap in her fingers. Katniss would just smile and rub her back.

Prim also loved it when Katniss and Gale would imitate the characters, Gale with a confused look on his face, and Katniss wearing her best impersonation of her aunt Effie, chin in the air, as she pointed to herself, “Me, Jane.” then to Gale, “You, Tarzan.” Prim would giggle as Gale cocked his head to the side, a befuddled look on his face. He would grunt, then point to Katniss and say in a deep voice, “You, Catnip.” then to himself, “Me, Gale.” Prim would roll on the floor with laughter.

"Again! Again!" the little blonde toddler would cry, and her father would scoop her up as she squealed.

He placed her on his hip and pointed to her. “You, Prim.” then to himself, “Me, Daddy.”

Prim would get a gleam in her eye and point to her father. “You, Prim.” then to herself, “Me, daddy.” At which point he would just tickle her belly and walk her up to her room for a nap.

Katniss would lean her head on Gale’s shoulder and close her eyes as she heard her father’s lilting voice falling down the stairs. “Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don’t you cry….” She sighed contentedly and drank in the words to her favorite song from her favorite movie sung by her favorite voice.

Time was lost until she heard the last words, “Just look over your shoulder  
I’ll be there always.”

X-X-X

Katniss hated hospitals. They were so stagnant and cold, and much too white.

The nurse called her name and she stiffened. Gale held her hand tight as they both got up and walked toward the room her father was in. “An accident at work,” her mother had said.

The word accident was usually used in reference to their cat Buttercup not using the litter box, or Prim tripping. Not something that ended up with you in the hospital.

As they reached the door, Gale gave her hand a final squeeze and let go. She immediately missed his calming and familiar presence. He looked down at her and held lightly to her upper arms. “I’ll be right here, okay?” She nodded and noticed the window looking into her father’s room, allowing visitors to look in, but still give privacy to those in the room. She looked back and found his eyes, the usually clear, steely grey now dark, and cloudy. “Just look over your shoulder  
I’ll be there always.”

Again, she nodded, then walked into the room. “Hey, there’s my little girl,” she heard her father say, though his voice was small and crackly, a stark contrast to his usual deep and sparkly voice.

As she walked up to his bedside, she saw the extent of the “accident” and it did not look good. She choked back her tears as she tried to think of something to say when her father poked her chest. “You, Katniss.” then poking his own chest, “Me, daddy.” She started to cry, something she had told herself was stupid and to not do and she heard him whisper, “Shhhhh…. Katniss, come here.” He softly grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

She climbed up into the bed and lay beside him. As she leaned into his shoulder, she took a deep breath and was accosted with the smell of the hospital gown and the sheets of the bed, but the little bit of her father she could smell, the smell that always reminded her of the forest calmed her enough to slow her tears, though the pit in her stomach dropped further.

She felt him take a deep, rattling breath, and felt his chest begin to vibrate as her breath caught in her throat. “Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don’t you cry….” She sighed brokenly as she drank in the words to her favorite song from her favorite movie sung by her favorite voice for probably the last time.

She listened to every syllable, every note, committing this moment to memory. He reached the end of the song, “Just look over your shoulder,” she remembered Gale looking through the window and turned to look over her shoulder, seeing him standing there, tear tracks down his face. He pointed to her as she saw him mouth, “You, Catnip.” She smiled weakly, and a sad smile grew on his own face as he pointed to himself and mouthed, “Me, Gale.”

Her father’s voice brought her back from her mere seconds of distraction. “Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I’ll be there,” she looked up into her father’s eyes, and they both smiled as he sang the last word, “Always.”

X-X-X

Katniss hated funerals. More than she hated hospitals, she had decided. She sat in the front row, Gale at her side holding her hand tight, much like he had in the hospital only days before.

Prim was in her mother’s lap beside her, quiet, but not fully realizing the situation. She looked over at Katniss and asked, “Where’s daddy?”

Katniss had no answer to that but tears, but she choked them back and cupped one hand on her little sister’s face, “Oh, Little Duck,” was all she could get out.

Her whole class had come to attend sitting several rows back. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and the feeling of being watched. She slowly turned around and was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes staring right at her. They went round when she made eye contact, and quickly darted away, the face following with them, leaving her with only a view of curly blonde hair.

Peeta Mellark.

The baker’s son. The one who always brought cookies on valentines day, but hers always had an arrow drawn on each side, made to look like an arrow had pierced the cookie.

The one who she had stared at herself more than she cared to admit.

After the service, Katniss was holding Prim when Peeta approached them.

"Gee, Katniss. I, um, I’m really sorry."

"Thank you, Peeta."

He looked startled and a little shocked. “Y-you know my name?”

Katniss laughed for the first time in days. Granted it was a small one, but it felt good to feel again. “Yes. You never forget the face of the person who gives you a special cookie every valentines day.”

Peeta blushed and stared at the ground, a goofy grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh! Speaking of,” he took his backpack off and reached in, pulling out a bakery box with a scrolling “M” printed on the front. He opened it and handed it’s contents to Prim. She instantly smiled and took the cookie from him. Katniss felt like the wind was knocked out of her. A cookie decorated perfectly to look like a Primrose. “Prim, what do you say?”

"Thank you, Peeta!" the little girl said, a toothy grin on her face. She looked down to the cookie and pointed to her chest, "Me, Primrose." Then to the cookie, "You, Primrose." She giggled and as quickly as it came, it went. "Where’s daddy? I want to show him my cookie and tell him my joke! It will make him laugh…."

Just then Gale swooped in and scooped up Prim from her arms, causing her to squeal in delight and forget all about her question. He looked at Katniss sadly, then walked off with Prim, asking about the cookie and what she thought it would taste like.

Peeta cleared his throat and Katniss turned back to him. “Um, I, uh, I made these for you.” He handed her another Mellark Bakery box with the giant “M”, a lopsided grin turning up his face. She had never noticed his dimple before, but now she couldn’t forget about it. The smell of cheese quickly pulled her thoughts away from blue eyes and dimples and down to the box in her hand. She opened it, and had to use all of her strength to not drool. “W-what are they?” She asked, her voice small.

"My own invention. Cheese buns. They haven’t even been released at the bakery yet. You are like our trial run." He winced. "Not that I would ever make you try something we thought might be disgusting. I mean, I would never-"

"Are you kidding me?" Katniss lightly shoved his shoulder, and he continued to stare at it while she continued to talk as if she had left a handprint on his shirt. "Anything Mellark Bakery wants to throw at me, I will try. Especially if it has cheese."

He looked up to her, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Even burnt bread?”

Katniss looked up and tried to appear deep in thought, making Peeta chuckle. “Does said bread have butter?”

"Peeta!" A woman’s shrill voice rang out over the solemn crowd. Mrs. Mellark. "Peeta! Come here, now!"

Peeta quickly picked up his backpack and leaned into Katniss, talking quietly. “Again, I am really sorry. Can we hang out sometime this week? I just got the DVD of Toy Story. It’s my favorite movie and-“

"PEETA! NOW!"

Peeta winced. Katniss hurriedly said, “Yes, that sounds like fun. Tomorrow, my house, lunch then movie?  
Bring more cheese buns!”

His smile was so big, she couldn’t help but return it as best she could. “See you then!” And with that he was off.

Her aunt Effie walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder as they watched Peeta run to his mother. “Who was that dear, the boy with the bread?”

Mrs. Mellark was wagging a finger in Peeta’s face and talking exaggeratedly, but quietly so no one would hear, but Katniss didn’t miss her rude gestures and dagger eyes in her direction. If looks could kill….

"That was Peeta Mellark." The boy with the bread.

X-X-X

That night Katniss slept for the first time since her father’s death. She had tossed and turned with nerves from thoughts of the day ahead, but they were quickly squashed with thoughts of blue eyes and dimples, and after she fell asleep, she dreamt of blonde curls.

She woke up around 10 the next morning, a time way past her usual wake up call. Her mother was still in bed, and the Hawthorne’s had volunteered to babysit Prim for a few days.

Katniss took a shower and let all of the funeral and sadness wash off of her. A new day, a new start, a new…. Friend. That was a new concept. A friend. She hadn’t ever really been good with making friends.

She was down in the kitchen, making macaroni and cheese when the front doorbell rang. She opened the door to Peeta’s smiling face. “Hey there, partner!” he said, in what must have been an attempt to sound like a cowboy, making her giggle. She quickly scowled at the sensation. She never giggled.

Still in the door way, Peeta’s face grew somber when he saw her scowl and said, “I come in peace,” and handed her a box which carried the unmistakable warmth and smell of fresh cheese buns.

She smiled again. “Thank you! I’m sorry. I was just…. Cold,” she lied. “My father usually built up the fire, and splits the logs, but given that he isn’t here anymore….” She faded off and stared at the floor, not knowing whether she felt worse from talking about her father, or lying to Peeta.

Peeta held up his hand to stop her from saying anymore. “Say no more! I’ll do it!”

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but only because I’m gonna be in there watching the movie and I wanna be warm, too!"

"Oh…." Why did that make her feel bad?

"I’m just kidding, Katniss," he said, the sound of her name making her stomach flutter. What on earth was happening to her?

She went back to finish up the mac and cheese, and came back into the living room to see Peeta put the last log in the fire place, and stand up to take his jacket off. As he did, his shirt rode up a little on his torso and exposed a bruise.

"Peeta! What is that from? Did you hurt yourself chopping the wood? I should have just called uncle Haymitch to come over or something!"

Peeta had a sad smile. “No, that’s not from splitting logs.”

"Oh, thank goodness."

Peeta chuckled softly looking at the floor. “It’s from a rolling pin.”

"Do rolling pins usually attack you in the bakery? I can just picture it. A line of rolling pins in military formation, marching toward a baker-"

He cut her off with his first real laugh since he arrived. “No, no. They only attack when my mother comes in.”

He met her stare, and she understood what he meant.

"She, uh, she didn’t really like the idea of me coming here. Much less bringing more cheese buns."

Katniss grabbed the box of cheese buns and offered it back to him. “Peeta, I am so sorry. I don’t want to cause trouble. Here, just take these back and-“

"No."

Damn butterflies again.

"Why? Peeta, I don’t want to come between you and your mother."

"Katniss, the only thing between me and my mother is a rolling pin."

Katniss had no response. When she saw he was serious, she decided to go for sarcasm. “Well, good. Because I really didn’t want to return these cheese buns.”

"Cheese buns with mac and cheese? So much cheesy goodness!"

Katniss rolled her eyes as she went to dish up the cheesy pasta and Peeta lit the fire.

They sat in front of the coffee table with their food and glasses of water a good foot away from each other, and their backs to the couch.

Peeta popped in the DVD and came to sit beside Katniss. “There’s a snake in my boot!”

Katniss laughed. “What’s that from?”

Peeta stared blankly at her. “Toy Story?”

"Oh," Katniss blushed and stared at her food. "I’ve never seen it, so-"

"You’ve never seen it?!"

She chuckled. “No. My favorite movie is Tarzan.”

Peeta’s face adopted a confused look and pointed to himself. “Me, Peeta.” Then to her, “You, Katniss.”

She couldn’t contain her smile, but her stomach dropped as memories flooded her mind.

"We can watch that if you want," Peeta offered.

"No!" Katniss said too quickly and loudly, making Peeta jump. "No. Sorry. I just have a lot of memories attached I that movie and I don’t want to open them right now."

"Okay. I can understand that."

They both smiled at each other, then Peeta pressed play as they dug into their food.

He would quote lines here and there, badly, and Katniss would laugh. As the credits rolled, Peeta sang along to “You’ve got a friend in me”, very loudly, and very off pitch, but Katniss smiled none the less.

When it was over, he turned to her with and expectant smile. “Well? What did you think?”

"I liked it."

"Good!"

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I really have a friend in you?"

"You have to ask?"

Katniss played with her fork, drawing doodles in the leftover cheese sauce coating the bowl. “Sorry.”

"You have no idea the effect you have, do you?"

"I’ve never been very good at making friends."

Peeta pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, you did fine today.”

They both smiled at each other in companionable silence.

Peeta finally broke it as he glanced at the bakery box. “Only two buns left! But they are cold.”

"We could toast them over the fire," Katniss suggested. Peeta agreed.

Katniss ran into the kitchen and grabbed two grilling forks.

When she got back, she handed one to Peeta, and Peeta put a bun on the end of her fork.

They sat shoulder to shoulder and twirled the bread over the coals. “You know,” Peeta said, “there is an old story that this is how people used to get married.”

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was called a ‘toasting’, but I don’t know if I believe that. A baker can only dream…."

She nudged his shoulder with hers. “We can make it a toasting.”

"W-what?" Peeta stammered.

"To friendship."

"Oh," Peeta smiled and blushed.

"Do you take me, Katniss Everdeen, to take you, Peeta Mellark, to be my friend, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"I do. And do you take me, Peeta Mellark, to take you, Katniss Everdeen, to be my friend, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"I do." They both smiled giddily.

"You know, I have a favorite song from Tarzan," Peeta said.

"What is it?"

"The lullaby the mom sings."

Katniss tried to keep her breathing steady to keep tears from coming.

"But I like the Phil Collins version better. It ends in, ‘Just look over your shoulder, and I’ll be there always.’"

She leaned her head onto his shoulder to keep her grounded.

"I know. My dad used to sing it to Prim and I every night."

"Oh." Peeta looked like he was going to be sick.

"And he sang it to me in the hospital the day he died." A single tear slipped down her face.

"Oh. Katniss, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-"

"It’s okay."

"No, it’s not." He turned to face her, setting his bread and stick on the edge of the fire place, and taking hers and doing the same, turning her towards him. "I was going to tell you that I will always be here for you. But I don’t want to replace your father. He doesn’t deserve that."

"You won’t."

"I will always be your friend, Katniss. Heck, we toasted on it."

She laughed. “So you’ll stay with me?”

His smile made his eyes twinkle. “Always.”

X-X-X


	2. Just Look Over Your Shoulder, pt. 2

A/N: There is still a lot left to this story, don't worry!

X-X-X

"Katniss, come on!" Peeta called as he stopped several paces in front of her, holding out his hand.

"I’m coming, I’m coming!" Katniss called back, her smile not daring to fade.

It had been five years since her father’s death, five years since she and Peeta Mellark had become friends, and five years ago was today.

She often thought of her dad over those five years, and how she missed him. She would pop in the Tarzan DVD occasionally, Peeta by her side, and make it up until the lullaby at which point she simply turned it off. If it weren’t for the pain, her tears made it too difficult to see anyway.

She had nearly snapped the disc in two on more than one occasion, Peeta stopping her by grabbing her wrists. “Come on, Katniss. Don’t let the feelings win. Don’t let them take you from me.”

"Let go of me!" she would sob, trying to keep a stuff upper lip while her bottom one quivered, starting to collapse into his arms, his grip tightening, causing her to meet his eyes.

"I can’t," he would whisper, so softly, sometimes she thought she’d imagined it.

The rest of the time her mind was occupied with blonde hair, dimples, and blue eyes.

"Yoo-Hoo!" Peeta was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yes?"

"Thinking about your dad, aren’t you?"

She looked down at the ground as they continued to walk hand in hand. “Yes,” she said so quietly she barely heard herself.

Peeta stopped beside her and turned her to face him. When she wouldn’t look at him, he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look up into his. “Katniss, that’s okay. It happened. You are allowed to feel. You are allowed to feel whatever you want. You know what I remember?”

"What?" Her voice was still small as a mouse.

"Your father was a great man. I remember him coming into the bakery to get a loaf of bread every once and a while. He scared the bejeebes out of me!"

Katniss laughed a small, sad laugh.

"He was so tall, and so handsome, with eyes as grey and fierce as a thunder storm, his brow only matching it’s ferocity."

Katniss’ laugh grew.

"He would waltz up to the counter and look down at me, quivering in my apron, certain he would eat me for lunch between two pieces of that bread."

"Stop!" Katniss laughed as she shoved his shoulder.

He just smiled as he continued, “But then all the ferocity in his eyes and brow would melt, and it was as if the sun came out. He would smile so big, and laugh so deep, and say, ‘Well hi there, Mr. Mini Mellark! How’re you today?’ To which I would reply, ‘G-good sir. Th-thank y-you. And h-how are you?’ He would only smile wider and say, ‘Well, good to hear it! And I am doing just fine, thank you for asking!’ We would share a smile.  
I remember one day in particular, after our usual exchange, he said, ‘You know, I have a daughter about your age. Her name is-’ ‘Katniss,’ I cut him off, cupping my hand over my mouth. He only got a brighter glint in his eye and said, ‘Yeah, that’s her. She’s scary, isn’t she?’ I laughed and said, ‘Yeah, a lot like you!’ He laughed. ‘Yes, yes, that’s my little girl. But I’ll tell you a secret. I think she likes you.’”

"He did not say that!" Katniss protested.

"He did, I promise!"

"When was this?"

"About a year before."

"I hadn’t even talked to you yet."

"Neither had I, but I knew I liked you."

Katniss was silent. What does one say to that? Holding his stare she finally mumbled, “How?”

"What’s that?" He asked in a taunting voice. "Couldn’t quite catch it with those marbles in your mouth."

"I said how, Peeta Mellark, and you know it."

He smiled that lopsided, dimpled grin, and stared at the ground. “I heard you sing.”

Katniss lowered her voice in mockery of Peeta’s, “What’s that? Couldn’t quite catch it with those marbles in your mouth.”

He nudged her with his shoulder, his grin growing, if that were at all possible. “I said I heard you sing, Katniss Everdeen, and you know it.”

"When?"

"At a school assembly in kindergarten."

"Wow, you’ve had a crush on me forever."

"Yeah, I know. You’d think I would have moved on to bigger and better things by now, but I just can’t shake you. You’re like an annoying, scowling fly that incessantly buzzes around my life."

"Oh. Well, I, uh…. I guess I’ll just go…." Katniss felt like she had been punched in the gut. She pulled her sweater tighter around her and started to turn away.

Peeta grabbed her wrist. “Hey, it was a joke. I’m sorry. Believe me, if you were a really annoying fly, I would have gotten out the swatter by now. And you know I have impeccable aim.”

"You have terrible aim."

"I know."

"Your aim sucks."

"It was a joke."

"You could never touch me."

"Probably not."

"I’m a ninja fly!" She struck a ridiculous pose of some sudo karate stance slash dramatic stage acting.

"No. Stop. Don’t even try." He chuckled, grabbing her hand.

She looked down at it and back up to his eyes where she saw sparks. “What?”

"I wrote you a poem."

"For me?"

"No. I wrote you a poem for Gale- yes for you!"

"Shut up, or ninja fly will kick your butt. I may only be seventeen, but I can still win."

"May I get back to my poem?"

"Yes. You have my permission. Continue."

Peeta cleared his throat, and his eyes adopted an intensity she could not look away from.

"Forever started with you,  
And always was close behind.  
And no matter what I do,  
You’re always on my mind.

Tell me to leave you,  
To go away and stay,  
And I will obey you,  
But miss you every day.

But tell me that you love me,  
That your heart is true,  
And know I’ll never leave your side,  
For that means I’m with you.”

"Peeta, that- ….that was beautiful."

He beamed. “Thank you! So, what do you say?”

"Peeta, I- I’m not sure-"

"You asked me if I would stay."

"What?"

"Five year ago. You asked if I would stay with you. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes." Her voice was breathy, and shaky. "You said, ‘Always’." She started to tear up and leaned into him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and the other stroked her hair. “Shhhh….” And he began to sing.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry”

That song. That song that she had avoided for so long, that made her feel empty inside and sad, was being sung by a different man, with a very tone deaf voice even with no background music, but it somehow made her feel…. Safe. Wrapped in his arms, his heart beating below her ear, steady and strong, his chest rising and falling as he took breaths between verses, vibrating as he sang.

"For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more”

She pulled back and put a hand over his mouth as she sang the next part, the lyrics seeming to come from her very soul.

"You’ll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be here in my heart, always”

She pulled her hand away as she felt him smile underneath it.

"Always," he whispered.


	3. Just Look Over Your Shoulder, pt. 3

They had made it.

Katniss looked around at the sea of tasseled hats around her, feeling claustrophobic and swallowed by the masses, but at the same time, was floating ten feet off the ground.

Her roommate, Johanna Mason, sat in front of her, occasionally tipping her head straight back and letting it hang as she looked at Katniss and rolled her eyes at the ongoing speech given by the dean, Beetee.

Gale was right beside Johanna, the two of them playing footsies the entire ceremony, yet neither would admit to liking the other.

To the right of Gale were Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair, who seemed like the most unlikely couple on the outside, but behind closed doors when the group would all hang out, their devotion to one another, and passion were unmistakable.

Then there, beside her, holding her hand, was Peeta. They had started dating that night in the meadow when he sang her the lullaby.

Gale was upset at first, pulling Katniss aside and interrogating her for a good half an hour until Peeta had jumped in.

"What are you doing?" Gale had shouted at Peeta as he entered the room.

"Look, Gale, I’m sorry. I don’t want to ruin anything for the two of you."

"I don’t even know why you’re so upset!" Katniss had yelled at Gale, causing him to go wide eyed, the color drained from his face.

"Because…. Because I’ve always liked you, Katniss."

A lump formed in Katniss’ throat as color came back to Gale’s face in the form of red, hot, anger.

"I was there the day your dad died. I was there when you lost your first tooth. I was there when you learned how to ride a bike. I was there, Catnip." His voice had faded to a broken whisper. "I was there."

Katniss could only stare at Gale, a mixture of anger, fear, and sadness all fighting for dominance in her mind.

"Gale," Peeta’s voice was soft, though it caused Gale’s head to snap toward him as if he had shot a gun. "I know you were there. I saw you with her every day. I envied you, every day." Now it was his voice that was a broken whisper. "I wanted to be you, every day."

The two young men stared at each other, both with a look daring the other to flinch first.

Peeta went on, “You still are here, she isn’t pushing you away. She never did. I hear stories about you all the time.”

Gale scoffed and looked up at the ceiling, his jaw set, arms crossed, and a foot tapping restlessly.

"Stop being angry at her, she didn’t do anything. Be angry with me if you have I be angry with someone."

"Peeta, what are you doing?" Katniss asked him so softly, she thought she might have just thought it.

He turned to her, that fierceness once again in his eyes. “Protecting you. It’s what we do. Protect each other.”

And at that moment, he leaned in and kissed her for the first time.

It was short, and chaste, but hit it’s mark with the conversation, and Gale leveled his gaze at them.

"She never kissed me like that," he muttered, as he stormed from the room.

"That’s because I never kissed you, dum dum," Katniss muttered under her breath, causing both she and Peeta to laugh.

Smiling at the memory, she looked down at their hands and found Peeta had sprawled her hand open and it was facing palm up on her knee as he drew the tips of his fingers in patterns along her palm, mostly dragging them out and in like a spider.

It began to tickle and she snorted softly, causing him to look at her with that lopsided grin she loved so much.

Finally, the whole speech was done with and Beetee said, “Congratulations, graduating class of-” a deafening roar and the tossing of hats made the end of his sentence unintelligible.

Peeta and Katniss turned to one another, now on their feet after throwing the hats and giant matching grins in their faces.

He reached out and wrapped her in a monster hug, and it was the same feeling she had experienced in the meadow all those years ago. Saftey.

She hugged him back with all she had as she felt his lips tickle the shell of her ear, his words low and piercing. “I’m so proud of you.”

She pulled back and smiled up at him.

Was that? No, it couldn’t be. She swore she heard her father’s voice shout, “That’s my baby girl!” from behind them.

 _Just look over your shoulder_.

She whipped her head around, and saw her father standing at the back of the auditorium, his arms out stretched, waiting for her to run into them. _And I’ll be there, always_. He looked like he had just before the accident. _The accident_. That’s right, there’s no way it could be him. How could she let herself fall for this? But he looked so real.

Right as she was about to point it out to Peeta, a girl ran up and hugged the man, and the image of her father seemed to fly like water droplets on the impact behind the man, the image of her father dissipating.

Peeta waved a hand in front of her face. “Katniss? Hello?”

She shook her head and looked back to him, her smile noticeably smaller and a scowl now on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her upper arms and looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice more sure than she was. "I’m just feeling a little claustrophobic."

X-X-X

Later, she and Peeta had ditched the group, the party scene not really their thing.

They were laying in the meadow, the tops of their heads touching, staring at the stars.

"What happened back there, Katniss?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice sounded weak. She hated it.

"At the graduation. At the end. It was like someone flipped a switch."

"I…." She took a deep, shuddering breath to steel herself. "I thought I heard my dad."

"Oh." His voice was small now, laden with pity and she hated it.

"And I thought I saw him, but it was someone else."

"Oh." That tone again.

"Look, I don’t need your pity, okay?"

He sat up and hovered his head above hers, upside down because she was still laying down, but it didn’t make his eyes pierce any less.

"Katniss Everdeen. We have been dating for four years now. When have I ever pitied you?"

She didn’t answer. She turned her head away, to which he lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face back to him.

"Katniss….. Don’t do this. Don’t shut me out."

She didn’t respond.

His voice had lowered and sounded heavy with pain and sincerity. “I’ll carry your world.”

"What?"

"Katniss, you know I would die for you, right?"

She sat up and faced him.

They had a stare off of sorts, each daring the other to let them win.

Katniss finally broke, falling into his arms crying.

"He’s gone!" she sobbed as he stroked her hair with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around her chest, holding her close to him.  
“He should be here, but he’s not! He’s dead! And he’s never coming back!”

"Shhhhhhh…." And then he sang again, like he had all those years ago, and once again she felt safe.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry”

_"Protecting you. It’s what we do. Protect each other."_

"For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry”

_"Gale, I know you were there. I saw you with her every day. I envied you, every day. I wanted to be you, every day."_

“‘Cause you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more”

"You’ll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be here in my heart, always”

_"Do you take me, Katniss Everdeen, to take you, Peeta Mellark, to be my friend, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"_

"Why can’t they understand the way we feel?  
They just don’t trust what they can’t explain  
I know we’re different but deep inside us  
We’re not that different at all”

_"I do. And do you take me, Peeta Mellark, to take you, Katniss Everdeen, to be my friend, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"_

"And you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more”

_"I do."_

"Don’t listen to them  
‘Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They’ll see in time  
I know”

_"Do I really have a friend in you?"_

"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you’ve got to hold on  
They’ll see in time  
I know  
We’ll show them together”

_"You have to ask?"_

“‘Cause you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
I’ll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more”

_"So you’ll stay with me?"_

"Oh, you’ll be in my heart (you’ll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I’ll be with you)  
You’ll be here in my heart (I’ll be there), always  
Always  
I’ll be with you  
I’ll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I’ll be there always.”

_"Always."_


	4. Just look over your shoulder, pt. 4

The labor had been difficult, but worth it.

Katniss was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed looking down into her little girl’s blue eyes and thinking back on how they got this far.

Only three years ago they were married, she and Peeta.

The ceremony was beautiful. Since Peeta knew she had no father to walk her down the aisle, he made it a point to make her father as present as a dead man could be.

They were married in their meadow, behind Katniss’ childhood home, where they had shared their first real kiss as a couple after the Gale fiasco, and they would have their first kiss as man and wife there.

It was also a special location because she and her father used to go and pick the wildflowers there in the spring, Katniss coming home with an armful of flowers, most certainly leaving a trail behind her.

Her mother would beam at the sight of her and her father walking through the door, and Kaniss would look back to her father and see a look on his face as he looked at her mother. She could never place it, being so young. He would walk over and hand his wife a small bouquet of daisies and kiss her on the cheek, the smile never leaving his face.

_I want that someday_ , Katniss would think, and she had forgotten all about it until Peeta looked at her that way. He probably had all along, but she had never cared or dared to notice.

Peeta also made sure they were married in front of a willow tree, due to her favorite lullaby her father used to sing, “Deep in the Meadow”.

Only their closest friends and family were there, Mrs. Mellark’s seat noticeably absent, and an empty chair beside her mother with her father’s photo on it.

Haymitch walked her down the aisle, and when asked, “And who gives this woman away?” announced, “She ain’t nobody’s to give, sir, but if someone must, I volunteer as tribute.” dragging a few laughs from the audience.

He turned to her with that crooked, cocky grin, despite a tear rolling down his cheek as he lifted her veil. “Nice dress, sweetheart.”

Katniss smiled as she whispered back, “Thanks. Any last advice?”

Leaning very close to her ear, he mumbled, “Stay alive,” and kissed her cheek before going to his seat.

The ceremony was short and sweet but still too long for Katniss.

They were pronounced man and wife and kissed as the sun set. Their wedding portrait was beautiful; the green of the willow with the backdrop of orange from the sunset, and the two of them in front of it all, kissing as if they were the only two in the world.

Katniss smiled at the memory as the newborn squirmed in her arms.

"She’s got your hair," Peeta said from behind her.

Jumping slightly, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. “I know. Poor kid. At least she’s got your eyes.”

"True."

Katniss leaned back into him. “I thought you would be gone longer. Traffic ‘was hell’ according to Johanna.”

"Nah. It’s fine. I grabbed something in the cafeteria instead, though. I don’t want to miss a moment."

She looked up at him and smiled at the face looking down at her, smiling itself. “I told you years ago Katniss, I’ll stay with you. Always. Just look over your shoulder, and I’ll be there.”

"Always." she said as she looked down at the baby, who was starting to fuss.

She began to hum ‘Deep in the Meadow’, and as she trailed off after a couple bars, the baby started wailing.

"Sing, Katniss!" Peeta said calmly.

She looked to him frantically, “Why? What will that help?”

"Because when you song, even the birds stop to listen."

She swallowed hard and turned back to their daughter as she gently bounced her in her arms.

"Shhhhhhh…." And then she sang that song, like he had all those years ago to Prim, and once again she felt safe.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright,”

Just as Peeta said, the baby stopped immediately and stared intently at it’s mother.

Katniss had tears forming. _Why this song? Of all songs, why this?_  
  
“Just take my hand  
Hold it tight,” _Because_ , she realized, _it’s true. It’s love. It’s real._

Her voice shook as she continued,  
“I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry”

_"Protecting you. It’s what we do. Protect each other."_

"For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry”

The baby’s eyes started to droop as she felt Peeta’s arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder. She continued, her voice getting stronger.

“‘Cause you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more”

"You’ll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be here in my heart, always”

The baby was on the verge of sleep, so she lowered her voice, singing like she used to when Prim was little.

"Why can’t they understand the way we feel?  
They just don’t trust what they can’t explain  
I know we’re different but deep inside us  
We’re not that different at all”

"Told ya," Peeta whispered in her ear as the baby began to snore, his lips brushing against her ear, she could feel his smile.

"And you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more”

He buried his head in her neck, and she was still able to feel his smile, as it continued to grow.

"Don’t listen to them  
‘Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They’ll see in time  
I know”

She looked over her shoulder to her husband, who was looking at their little girl with tears in his eyes. She remembered all those years ago,  
 _"Do I really have a friend in you?"_

"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you’ve got to hold on  
They’ll see in time  
I know  
We’ll show them together”

He kissed the top of her head so softly, she wondered if she had imagined it.  
 _"You have to ask?"_

“‘Cause you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
I’ll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more”

Their daughter now basically asleep, her mind drifted as she finished the song.  
 _"So you’ll stay with me?"_

"Oh, you’ll be in my heart (you’ll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I’ll be with you)  
You’ll be here in my heart (I’ll be there), always  
Always  
I’ll be with you  
I’ll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I’ll be there always.”

She laid the baby down in the bassinet beside her bed.  
 _"Always."_

Peeta leaned over the bassinet with her and whispered, “Goodnight, my little angel.”

Smiling, Katniss turned her head to look at him, speaking softly. “I love you.”

He smiled back, his eyes twinkling as he softly replied. “Always.”

"So you love me back?"

"Dumb question. Real."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Really really real?"

Peeta enveloped his wife in a giant hug as she quietly shrieked in joy and terror and the plopped down on the bed. “Always.”


	5. Just Look Over Your Shoulder, pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment. I hope you enjoy this and thank you so much for all the feedback I have already received!

Katniss watched as Peeta put the finishing touches on the family portrait.

In the original photo, which he was using as reference, a beaming Peeta held their now five year old daughter, Violet, and to his right, Katniss was holding their two year old son, Hunter.

Violet had grown up to be the spitting image of her mother, with one exception - she had her father’s eyes.

Hunter, likewise, had grown to be the spitting image of his father, with one exception - he had his mother’s eyes.

But they both had inherited a mish mash of personality traits from both parents, good and bad.

"There. It’s done!" Peeta said proudly as he turned to her. "What do you think?"

"I think it is beautiful," Katniss said, returning his smile and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Right then they heard Hunter start to cry over the monitor, mumbling almost incoherent, “mommy”s and “daddy”s between cries.

"I’ve got it," Katniss said, sighing, but just as she was about to leave the room, Peeta grabbed her hand. She turned to him in confusion. "What?"

Peeta merely held a finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet and pointed at the monitor.

Katniss stood still as stone as she listened to the monitor, tears welling in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat despite the smile on her face.

There were no longer cries from Hunter, but Violet’s small, quiet voice singing to him. He started to whimper, and she heard her daughter, “Shhhhhhh….” very softly.

“ _Come stop your crying  
It will be alright”_

Katniss started to sob, Peeta stood up to hold her.

“ _Just take my hand  
Hold it tight”_

Peeta squeezed her tightly as he whispered in her ear, his own voice breaking, “I love you.”

“ _I will protect you_  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry”

He was now crying, too. “We protect each other. It’s what we do.”

“ _For one so small,  
You seem so strong”_

"Katniss, you remember I said I would die for you, right?"

“ _My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm”_

"I’ll carry your world."

“ _This bond between us  
Can’t be broken”_

Katniss laughed, remembering all the times she had heard this before. “So does that mean you’ll stay with me?”

“ _I will be here  
Don’t you cry”_

"Always."

“ _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more”

They swayed together, each quietly crying as their daughters voice continued.

“ _You’ll be in my heart_  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be here in my heart, always”

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever," Peeta whispered in her ear.

“ _Why can’t they understand the way we feel?  
They just don’t trust what they can’t explain”_

Katniss chuckled. “Do you know how many times you have said that?”

“ _I know we’re different but deep inside us  
We’re not that different at all”_

"Do you know how many times I’ve meant it?"

“ _And you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart”_

"Every time." Her voice cracked.

“ _From this day on  
Now and forever more”_

"Every time." His voice cracked.

“ _Don’t listen to them_  
‘Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They’ll see in time  
I know”

"Well," Katniss said, wiping away a few tears. "At least we know we taught them one good thing."

“ _When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)”_

"And what’s that?"

“ _I may not be with you_  
But you’ve got to hold on  
They’ll see in time  
I know  
We’ll show them together”

"They protect each other. It’s what they do."

“ _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
I’ll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more”

“ _Oh, you’ll be in my heart (you’ll be here in my heart)_  
No matter what they say (I’ll be with you)  
You’ll be here in my heart (I’ll be there), always  
Always  
I’ll be with you  
I’ll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I’ll be there always.”

There was silence on the other end of the monitor, then a few sniffles from what they assumed was Hunter, shortly followed by his little voice.

"Sissy? Will you stay with me?"

Katniss bit her knuckle to keep from crying, all of her senses on high alert as she listened to the monitor.

Violet’s voice sounded like she was smiling. “Always.”

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss’ waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “I think we’ve taught them more than one good thing.”

Katniss laughed through her tears, then whispered, “Will you stay with me?”

Peeta tucked his chin into her neck. “Just look over your shoulder and I’ll be there.”

"Promise?"

"Always."


End file.
